


Safety and Punishment

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: glee_kink_meme, Discipline, Dubious Consent, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has a few drinks with some friends at Dalton. His boyfriend isn't having that.<br/>\</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety and Punishment

Blaine was pissed off and Kurt knew that for a fact, because he had never seen his new boyfriend lose his cool. He was calm, collected and so together that it was almost a crime. He brushed everything off with a sweet, flirtatious smile, a shrug of his shoulders and after that, all was well. He had never seen Blaine really react in anger to anything, until that very moment. Blaine looked as though he was truly ready to kill Kurt, his eyes alight with anger.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Blaine asked, loosening and then undoing his tie, but leaving it draped around his neck. His tone was instantly authoritative, angry and it reminded of Kurt when his father was angry with him.

Kurt choked trying to get out an answer that both made sense and validated what he had done. “Blaine, I was…just…I needed to make friends and…”

“You needed to make friends?” Blaine asked, cutting him off immediately. “Getting drunk with some losers from your homeroom was the best idea you could come up with to make friends?"

Kurt crossed his arms and looked at Blaine. Was he really accusing Kurt of being drunk? Kurt knew better than to drink heavily after what he had done the year before. “I was hardly getting drunk,” he said, seriously. “Yes, Blaine, there was some alcohol involved and I had a drink or two but it was just hanging out. There was no getting drunk whatsoever."

“Are you stupid Kurt?” Blaine asked him, those deep brown eyes that he had fallen in love with absolutely on fire with some kind of rage that Kurt did not in any way understand. Blaine walked over to the desk that sat at the corner of his room and picked something up, slipping it into the pocket of his coat. He stepped over, drawing him closer and then laid a hand on his cheek. Kurt shivered at the contact of Blaine's warm hand on his cool skin. “Kurt, you could have gotten yourself into so much trouble. Dalton's zero tolerance policy isn't just for bullying you know that? That was the stupidest thing ever. I expect better of you.”

Kurt felt ashamed, his face red in the same way it was when his dad scolded him. Blaine was right, honestly. He could not jeopardize his security at Dalton Academy for something as dumb as making friendships outside of the uptight Warblers. He was just lonely and had wanted to try and find a group that he fit in with better than The Warblers. It was only natural, right? Instead of justifying his personal reasons, Kurt tried his best to generalize.

“Blaine, come on, we’re seventeen…this stuff happe-AH!”

Kurt squealed when Blaine yanked down his pants, exposing his backside to the freezing cold air of the room. His normal pants would not be nearly as easy to take off but these were the regulation Dalton trousers and much looser.

"Come on Kurt," he said, dragging the shocked boy to the bed and over his left knee. Kurt was so shocked that he dropped forward over Blaine's knee, using his hands to support himself. Blaine inched him forward. "Lift your back sweetheart." Kurt did as he was told and Blaine helped him up so that his torso was braced against the bed.

“What the HELL are you doing?” he shrieked.

"Shut up Kurt," Blaine said coldly. His voice very well could have made of ice, because it led to Kurt shivering. "You're being punished for this. There are no excuses for this kind of behavior, not from my boyfriend, not from a Warbler and not from someone with a clue." He punctuated the word clue with a harsh slap to Kurt's backside.

Kurt turned his head and struggled, blurting out the first words that came to mind. "Blaine, no," he said.

Was his boyfriend actually spanking him? Kurt had never been spanked in his life and all of a sudden the boyfriend that he loved and trusted was spanking him like a child. He had never felt so tense or guilty in his life as when Blaine answered that denial with a few sharp slaps. It burned; the disappointment in every word and every smack hurt. He grasped at anything he could reach, Blaine's loosened tie hanging around his neck the first thing that he could reach.

Blaine slapped his hands away and found another use for that tie. While Kurt was contemplating the horror of what he was going through, Blaine used that tie. He wrapped it around Kurt's wrists, which were pinned by his strong hand behind his back. He tied it tight. Kurt struggled to pull at the binding but could do nothing. What was Blaine, a freaking boyscout?

Kurt still struggled as Blaine spanked him, right leg holding him down while Kurt lay over his left, face down on the bed. Blaine spanked him hard with no reservation.

That was when Kurt realized what Blaine had put in his coat pocket, a wooden ruler, the one Kurt had been using for his algebra homework.

It made an appearance when Kurt stopped struggling, crashing down on his skin over and over, burning the message that Blaine was disappointed in him in deep.

His backside was burned red by then. "Please..." he whimpered.

Blaine didn't stop laying into him with the ruler until Kurt's whimpers turned to a mantra of "I'm sorry...so sorry..."

He heard the implement drop and seconds later felt Blaine's hand on his scorched backside. Blaine rubbed the hot skin gently, lovingly. "It's okay Kurt, you're forgiven...just breathe for me..."

Kurt found his breath again, letting out a shuddering whimper. He could not keep his cool, stop sobbing. Blaine just kept rubbing him, soft, comforting.

"Good boy," Blaine encouraged, stroking the small of his back. "Here."

Blaine gently let Kurt up, picking him up into his arms and laying him on the bed on his back. Even the soft comforter hurt. He looked into Blaine's eyes, tears blurring his vision. Blaine stroked his face, kissing his lips chastely. "It's okay Kurt..." he said. "You understand why I had to do that, right? There are certain things you cant do. If you got caught you'd be expelled. I want you here, I need you here...safe where I can take care of you."

Kurt nodded. He felt a warmth deep in his stomach that he had never felt before. Blaine wanted to take care of him, keep him safe from the things that hurt him. Blaine loved him so much and he had almost messed that up just because he wanted to branch out. His eyes were still watery and he was in so much pain but he had never felt more cherished. "I'm s-so sorry Blaine." He shuddered and Blaine wrapped him in a tight embrace. He kissed his hair and Kurt melted. He was upset and in pain but never felt so loved and adored. He felt taken care of. He felt safe.


End file.
